Red Ink Hearts
by little ray of light
Summary: AU from mid season 4. Wilson is feeling blue and House is holding his breath. Prequil to 'Childhood pen'. Can stand alone. Later M for House/Wilson slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Wilson sat and watched his last patient of the day leave his office. It had been good news and he should have been on a real high. However, try as he might, he just couldn't shake the empty, hollow feeling that had been growing steadily over the past few weeks. It wasn't that he missed his wife. It had been a long, long time since it had officially ended and any love that might have been had died a long time before that.

It had been a long couple of years. He and House were finally back on solid ground and maybe were doing better than ever but something had changed there too. It wasn't exactly a bad change, far from it, but it was illusive. Wilson couldn't exactly put his finger on it. It had started as House just trying to make amends in the wake of the Triter business but that fence had been mended long ago, they both had said and done things they lived to regret but they had moved on, forgiven each other things they would never forgive anyone else. The were good now and had been for a while. Wilson shook his head to clear away the mixture of pain and regret that still crept up on him when he though about everything that had almost been destroyed.

No the change he sensed was something new, like knowing something in a room had moved but not being able to figure out what it was. It was frustrating and challenging all at once. Wilson gave himself another shake blaming his too deep thoughts on low blood sugar. Maybe it was the though of returning to that empty hotel room that he called home that was making him blue. Maybe it was the fact that flirting with the nurses had stopped being fun months ago and every date he had been on in the last few months was boring and awkward. They had all been nice women, young and attractive but there was no spark and they all seemed mostly the same.

House had spent the last few months sorting through hopeful fellows and had finally settled on a team and all things considered Wilson saw real potential in the group. Maybe he was just a little envious of the forward motion everyone was making. Chase and Cameron were both doing well in their new hospital roles and even Forman was finding his stride. That had to be it. Wilson decided then and there it was time he too moved on. Starting with finding a new place to live.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for listings. I decided it's time to get myself a new place. Hey, that's my sandwich!"

"You eat too slow and I'm still hungry. So….Getting married again are we?"

"What? No!"

"Well, that's how it usually goes. You buy a place, ask a girl to move in with you, get married, get divorced and then give her the house"

"That is NOT true!"

"Hey, do what you like, but maybe this time you should get an apartment. I know you're a doctor but at this rate you'll go broke."

Wilson bit his bottom lip as fury and embarrassment fought for control of his features. As usual House was calling it like he saw it and he saw it like it was much to Wilson's displeasure. As Wilson mentally counted to ten House took the conversation on a new line.

"You have been even more of a wet blanket than usual lately. Girl trouble?"

"No"

"Guy trouble?"

"What? NO!"

"We need to get you some Happy Time. I know this great girl, she has magic hips! You'll love it! She'd even do it 'mates rates' too."

"House! What the hell! How many times do I have to tell you I don't pay for….that"

"Ha, sure you do, you just don't pay cash, you pay in gold bands and …."

"Finish that thought and I'm never paying for lunch again!"

"Spoilt sport! Seriously, what crawled up you ass?"

"Nothing. I'm just sick of living out of a suitcase."

"Just don't ask the next one to move in alright."

With that House shook his head and hobbled off leaving Wilson wondering if he had heard a single word. He wasn't seeing anyone and he wasn't interested in getting attached yet again to a women who needed something he apparently couldn't give.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

When Wilson returned to his office he had three apartments circled in the paper and when he sat down at his desk he found a single sheet of white paper, in the centre was a large love heart drawn in red ink. Printed neatly in the centre of the heart a simple message ….. _Cheer up._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"How goes the wife hunting, oh I mean house hunting?"

"And a good afternoon to you too. Don't you have clinic hours to do?"

"Oh now that is just offensive"

"Only to you. Oh come on House. I have work to do and so do you by the way"

Wilson shook his head as his best friend proceeded to once again ignore him and instead perch upon his office couch.

He was about to insist the annoying diagnostician find someone else to bother but as he looked up he saw House tilt his head back and close his eyes to rest for a moment. House had been having trouble sleeping, Wilson could tell even without being told. You didn't know a man this long or this well without learning how to read between the lines. Wilson had always secretly enjoyed watching House in the few unguarded moments he could catch. Times when House thought no one was looking at him and he would let a genuine emotion come up for air. Today it was just bone weariness but even that little sliver of humanity would be squashed back down if House knew Wilson was watching him instead of concentrating on his paperwork.

Watching was fascinating but Wilson also knew it was intrusive, not that House was well known for his consideration of others, still he would hate it so Wilson turned back to his work without a further comment. He wasn't sure exactly why the man inspired warm feelings of protectiveness in him but it was what it was. Despite popular belief to the contrary Wilson needed his friendship with House. It was the one constant, the one thing he didn't have to pretend to be worthy of. From an early age Wilson had learned the art of pleasing people. He now morphed so readily from devoted doctor to sympathetic co-worker to authoritative department head to supportive lover, that it was near impossible to tell what Wilson was really like or where it was that he could be himself. The answer of course was that he was with House.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

Wilson tried to put all thoughts of the mystery note writer out of his mind. It was sweet but he really wasn't in the market for a new relationship. Still it intrigued him. The author of the note had not signed it, nor had she lingered around dropping hints, at least none Wilson could catch so maybe she didn't want reciprocation. Maybe this time someone just wanted Wilson to be happier. It was nice not having anyone to rescue, not having to factor in the feelings of another. As he opened the door to his office he berated himself for obsessing over something he told himself was irrelevant and then when he sat at his desk, there in his in try was another red ink heart. Inside it said just … _Nice Tie_

Wilson smiled. This should not please him so much, logically Wilson knew it was a simple complement however today's tie had particular significance. Almost every tie Wilson owned had been bought for him either by his mother, ex wife or ex girlfriend. There are only so many ties a person can need so it was pointless shopping for himself. However this one had caught his eye a few weeks ago, it was a simple and respectable navy blue on the outside but the underside was a wild shade of purple. It was unexpected and inappropriate and somehow exactly right. So Wilson had bought it, logic be damned.

Somehow the fact that he had chosen it made the note much more meaningful. Hell, even House had said he liked the tie, well, in his own typical House style.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

"That tie is not completely hideous … what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…my ties are never hideous!"

"What about the pea green and yellow striped thing you wore two weeks ago?"

"Well someone spilt something on the grey one I had on"

"The fact that the yellow one exists is an affront to the human eye, the fact that you own it is not at all surprising. What about the silver shiny one, or the puke coloured one, the brown one with the little horse, the lime green, the.."

"They were gifts, they are … they are …shut up"

"Well this one brings out the colour of your pout quite nicely"

"Can't you just say _nice tie_ like a normal grown up?"

"Not with a straight face"


End file.
